Dimensional
by x dragons
Summary: There is a boy named Pete long men who is in the pony world and he is trying to get out of it. But after he transformed into a alicorn named Dark Pain he said he would stay there forever but this guy came in the pony world and take him away. But Celestsia and the others help get him back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke in my bed thinking it was just a normal day but I say a alicorn walking up to me.

"Time to wake up Pete."

"I jumped out of my bed."

"What the hell, fuck you ponies."

"Also the hell am i ."

"You are in canterlot."

"So this is a pony town or some thing.".

"Pete' can you come with me to the cort office to get you acdoped."

"Fine I'll come with you."

"Pete please wait out here while I'm filling out your documents."

"OK I said."

5 minutes later

I'm done said Princess Celestsia."

"What the hell are we going to do now said Pete."

"We are going to Pony vill ."

So we got on the train and waited."

20 minutes later

Pony vill any body is going to get off of here. .

"Pete is said Princess Celestsia."

So when I got off Princess Celestsia said I'll see you in canterlot."

Then the train kept going.

The next thing I know is someone nocked me out.

When I woke up I see 6 ponies talking to each other about how they are going to deal with me.

The next thing I know is 1 of them is touching me.

I jumped out and said what the hell was that for."

"And what is all of your names."

"one of them said I'll tell you all of our names so there are Twilight Sparkle, Flutter Shy,Pinkie Pie,rarity, and I,m Apple Jack."

"I think it is time to go home and get some rest because it is 1pm at night said Twilight Sparkle."

So everyone went home.


	2. Chapter 2

After Twilight went to bed I thought about my past.

I had parents but they wasn't really my real parents they were my Foster parents.

I've wait end and waited but nobody came but one day there were two couple's looking for a child and then they found me.

I was just one years old. When they got done with the documents they said u guys acdoped jay. But the said can we change his name to Pete. They said yes. I was excited to go home with them. When we got home they let me play around the house after that I went to bed. 12 years later I grown up to a teenager I was in 11th grade because of my smartness.

I also have other highschool friends named Joe,Bobby, Anna,and Britney. When I graduated highschool I went to college for 6 years. After that I got married and had children. One night I was dreaming about something then something happened.

It started to become true. Then a stranger came to my bedroom and knocked me out. Then I woke up and that's how I got here. 


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I went out side to smell the fresh air.

"Pete,time to go to Cantetlot."

"OK said Pete."

20 minutes later

I got off the train and Said good bye to Twilight.

"Pete come to the laboratory with me said Princess Celestsia."

So I followed Princess Celestsia to the laboratory.

When we got there Princess Celestsia said sit down on the chair.

They put a helmet on me not to let me see what is happening.

"Pete we will lift the helmet up to put to put a mask on your face to make u fell asleep."

When they used it on me I quickly fell asleep.

"Pete were done."

I woke up sleepy as crap.

"What the hell did you guys do to me fuckers."

"We made you a tail."

"The fuck am I suppose to do with a fucking tail.

"Don't know said Celestsia.

"But I know what we are going to do next."

"The hell are u guys going to do then."

"We are going to transform you to a Alicorn."


	4. Chapter 4

After they turn me to a Alicorn I woke up and screamed.

"The fuck did you do to me."

"We turned you to a Alicorn."

"Why for."

"Because I wanted to have a son named Dark Pain and your name is Dark Pain."

"Fine said Dark Pain."

"Do you want to have sex Dark Pain."

"Hell no because I have a wife back in the human world."

"Fine the I'll force you to do sex with me be cause it is going to feel good."

I ran out of the laboratory and ran to the castle.

Then this guy came up to me and active a portal to the human world.

"Where is Dark pain oh no!"

Princess Celestsia looked in the sky and a huge portal opened to the human world.

Princess Celesia called every pony to recuce Dark pain.

A big boom! Happened and the the Portal closed.

"We need to come up with a plan to create a postal."

"Any body got some ideas."

"We could make one with all of our powers."

"OK then let's make one then said Princess Celestsia."

"OK everyone forces and put all of your energy to it.

Boom! Boom! Boom! "We did it."

"Alright everyone we need to go in and come back alive.

Everyone went in the postal and looked aroundend and they were amazed.

"We are not here for vication we are here for war!

"Everyone let's look around to find Dark Pain."

Everyone looked and found him with a guy holding him.

One pony ran up to him and said put the pony down now!

Then the guy throw a bom at them and it exploded.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!


	5. Chapter 5

Obama came out of the white house.

"What happened said Obama."

"What the he'll are you said Princess Celestsia."

"I am the President of American."

"What fuck do that mean."

"It means I'm in change of the country."

"OK then."

"Can you help us find Dark pain please."

"Who he fucker do you think your talking to Alicorn."

"The president."

"Fine I'll help you."

"Then I be ready for the next attack of the white suited guy."

I think I know his name.

What is his name then.

Bobby locks the killer

So he is going to kill Dark Pain.

I'm afraid so miss.

I saw the getting a knife to kill me or some thing like that. It looked like a triangle shape knife. He stabbed me in the stomach. I streamed in horror. He stabbed me again in the stomach. I breath in slowly and breath out slowly. Then he stabbed me in the arm. It felt I was in hell.

" miss I got my army ready for the war."

" alright let's do this said Princess Celestia."

Come and put me in a room that was dark and he turn on the light and put me down on a chair and said good luck hahaha ha then close the door to a secret laboratory or something. He turn on the machine or something hurting me so screamed. 6 hours has by and he was done. After that he drag me to his secret room. He stabbed me with that triangle knife in the stomach again and it was the third time so I screamed again but I survived it. so you have survived all my steps and the electric machine. Now you to my ultimate secret room and be tortured more ha ha ha hope you enjoyed it because I will then the white man closed the door to his ultimate secret room. Ah I scream in horror .

When he was done he dtprag me to his labortory again.


End file.
